mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Lozano vs. Yoshiyuki Yoshida
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men and Chris Lozano came into the fight undefeated. The winner (Lozano) received a spot in the season four welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they wanted to touch gloves but didn't want to get close enough and dropped the hand. Lozano landed a right hand. Yoshida kept coming. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Lozano kneed the body. Four fifteen remaining. Lozano kneed the body. Four minutes as Yoshida kneed the body four times, and another. Lozano kneed the face. Yoshida got a judo trip to side control. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Lozano regained half-guard. Three minutes remaining. Yoshida mounted, Lozano regained half-guard. Two thirty. Yoshida worked towards a D'arce. Lozano stood and landed a spinning elbow to the body and dropped Yoshida. They clinched. Lozano landed a body shot with two fifteen. He landed a big spinning elbow and a right hand as they broke and a body kick landed. He landed a big right. He landed a left hook and a right hand and dropped Yoshida to side control. Two big rights. One thirty-five. Some body shots, big body shots. More and more, seven rights. Yoshida stood and ate an uppercut. He kneed the body, Lozano. One fifteen as they broke. Yoshida had a mouse under the right eye. Lozano landed a right hand to the clinch. Yoshida landed a pair of uppercuts. He had the back on the ground with both hooks. One. Thirty-five. Lozano turned to guard. Yoshida worked towards a straight armbar. He swept to guard. He landed a left hand with fifteen. He had the back. Lozano rolled for a kneebar. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Yoshida stepped in with a right to the clinch. Lozano kneed the body twice. Four thirty-five. Yoshida had the back... He dragged him down. He had one hook. Four fifteen as Lozano turned around. He landed rights to the body repeatedly. Four minutes. Yoshida stood to the clinch and broke. Lozano landed a leg kick. Lozano landed a left hand and they clinched. Lozano kneed the face hard twice and a big knee that dropped Yoshida. Yoshida stood to the clinch with three thirty working for a single. He got it. Lozano landed a right elbow from the bottom. Three fifteen. Yoshida passed to side control. An elbow landed, 12x6, he was warned. Three minutes. Lozano turtled him up. Side control. Right body shots. Pair of elbows thigh, body shots right. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Elbow thigh. Yoshida regained half-guard. Two minutes. Right body right head. Side control. Body shot. Knee body. One thirty-five. Punch thigh, five. He stood and turtled him up, rolled anaconda. One fifteen left. North-south. Side control. One minute. Yoshida swept beautifully, side control. Yoshida went for armbar. Thirty-five as Lozano pulled out. Big right. Three more. Another pair. A big right elbow. Right hand. A right hammerfist, two more. Fifteen. Lozano had an anaconda choke. Yoshida went for an armbar, the second round ended. The doctor was checking the mouse and swollen right eye. The doctor said it was fine. The fight was called. Corner stoppage. "WHAT?!" Lozano screamed happily repeatedly. "HERE I COME! I'M HERE NOW."